Un mes
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Fictober 2018] Ni treinta y un días son suficientes para dar un vistazo en los miles de momentos que viven Gohan y Videl como pareja.
1. Día 1: Flores

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **N.A: Bueno, me atacó la inspiración ahora que he salido por una semana a vacaciones, ¿Y qué mejor que aprovechar ese milagro que participando en el reto: Fictober de las hermosas escritoras Silvin Lewis Dragneel y Dany Neko? El cual consiste en escribir Drabbles con diversas situaciones que te asignan durante todo este mes.**

 **OTP elegida: Gohan Y Videl.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir, solo que disfruten estos pequeños escritos que salen de todo mi corazón, nos vemos.**

 **Los quiere Saremi-San 02.**

* * *

 **Día 1: Flores.**

— Por fin hemos llegado a Hokkaido estudiantes, como pueden ver esta ciudad del norte de Japón es conocida por el gran campo de flores Kamifurano, cada una de diferentes colores. — explicó la maestra del grupo de estudiantes que admiraban maravillados el hermoso lugar.

— ¿No te parece hermoso Videl? — preguntó un joven alto de cabello en punta y ojos color negro a su pareja. Ella simplemente asintió mostrando una bella sonrisa.

— ¡Gohan querido! — gritó una muchacha de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, el hijo de Milk observó a su compañera con algo de desdén mientras que el agarre de la mano de su novia se soltaba del suyo y agachaba su rostro ocultando sus bellos ojos azules tras su flequillo. — Quería preguntarte algo…

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestiono caballeroso, por más de que la chica le cayera como piedra en el zapato, él no dejaba sus modales de lado.

— Veras, he escuchado que cerca de este campo hay un bello túnel de lavandas, y que es muy hermoso y romántico, quería ver si podías venir conmigo. — fingió timidez, acción que hizo al moreno chasquear la lengua. Odiaba a las personas hipócritas.

— Lo siento Misoki, sabes que estoy con Videl, no entiendo el descaro tuyo al proponerme eso sabiendo que ella es mi novia, no tú. — la pelirroja se enfureció.

— ¡Pero Gohan! ¡Videl no te merece, yo sí! ¡Yo te amo! — grito histérica. Él solo negó con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¡Maldita seas Videl, ojala y te mueras pronto! — gritó dirigiéndose a la joven quien había empezado a llorar. Se sentía tan débil.

La oji-azul perdió su ánimo luego de que Misoki le gritara y a pesar de que Gohan le decía lo mucho que la amaba, ella solo creía que lo ataba a un futuro infeliz, ¿Cómo ese hombre tan gentil, caballeroso y amable se había fijado en ella?

Sabiendo que su curso se quedaría en un hotel cercano al campo de Kamifurano, salió a pasear; la suave brisa de la noche la recibió conciliándola como si supiera de sus tormentos más oscuros, el vestido blanco ondeaba dándole un aire espiritual y solo se detuvo cuando se sentó en una roca frente al bello paisaje rompiendo en llanto al fin.

Se sentía tan miserable, el destino era muy cruel, desde hace 5 meses le detectaron canalopatía, una enfermedad de su corazón que le causaba graves arritmias y que lastimosamente en cualquier momento podría darle un infarto.

— Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí Videl? Sabes que no puedes recibir temperaturas muy bajas. — sollozó con fuerza al escuchar la voz calmada de Gohan. — No llores, sabes que Misoki es imprud-

— ¡Pero tiene razón! — grito furiosa consigo misma y viéndolo directamente a los ojos. — ¡Ella tiene razón, yo no te merezco Gohan! ¡Mi destino está marcado!

— No digas tonterías, sabes que no es cierto, yo te amo. Nunca te voy a dejar sola. — regaño dulcemente, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros descubiertos de su musa. — Y sobre tu enfermedad, no lo digas como si fuese una maldición, no nos hubiéramos conocido si no te hubieras desmayado por falta de aire. — encerró su delicado rostro entre sus manos depositando después un beso en sus rosados labios.

— Pero puedo morir… sabes que no soy para siempre, ¿Qué será de ti? No quiero que sufras… — hipo, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja.

— Si mueres nos volveremos a reencontrar, pero no pienses en eso ¿Bien? Concéntrate en ser feliz, en que yo te haga feliz… además Videl, yo solo sufro cuando te veo decaída, me gusta verte sonreír no triste, esa chica no merece tus lágrimas. — las limpió delicadamente para después darle un bello ramo de flores gardenia, la chica rió dulcemente.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste? — respiro el dulce aroma de las flores.

— ¿Verdad que son bellas? Tan bellas como tu Videl, demuestran la paz que me haces sentir al tomarme de la mano, la pureza de tu alma y corazón, y el gran amor que nos tenemos… Puedes tener una grave enfermedad pero eso no me impide amarte, eres mi más grande tesoro. Nunca lo olvides.

La joven sonrió y besó los labios de su amado, tenía razón, no debía preocuparse por el futuro, ahora disfrutaría el presente y sería muy feliz con Gohan a su lado.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	2. Día 2: Estaciones

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 2: Estaciones**

 **Primavera.**

— ¡Wow papá, esto es hermoso! — exclamo una niña de 9 años, con sus ojos cerúleos brillando de emoción, su cuerpo era cubierto por un enterizo de jean, debajo de este una blusa blanca y zapatos negros. Su cabello atado en dos tiernas coletas.

— Me alegro que te guste pequeña, vamos a jugar donde están las flores. — animó el hombre de cabello afro agarrando de manera firme la pequeña mano de su retoño.

Padre e hija disfrutaron de ese día, en donde miles de pájaros de diferentes especies cantaban y volaban de aquí a allá, donde el sol brillaba más que nunca, y donde las flores además de nacer con más fuerza desprendían un olor que llenaba de paz todos los corazones.

Ingenuamente pensó que la única estación que le gustaría iba a ser la primavera por pasar tiempo con su padre.

Aunque pronto cambiaría de opinión.

 **Verano.**

— ¡Que calor hace! — exclamó una joven de cabello largo negro con sus brazos estirados hacia arriba y detrás de su cabeza, desperezándose.

— Ahg odio el verano, esa estúpida de Videl siempre se roba la atención de todos los chicos en la preparatoria. — exclamó una pelirroja hastiada. Sonrió perversa. — Vamos a fastidiarla.

Videl sintió el fuerte empujón de su compañera y al estar con sandalias tropezó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Suspiro cansada de la situación.

— ¿Qué te pareció eso lindura? Ahora que tu vestido está sucio no llamaras la atención de ningún chico en la escuela… — se burló Misoki.

La joven simplemente rio y se levantó sacudiendo su vestido azul celeste.

— Mi madre tiene razón, solo buscas atención, no deberías ser así, das pena. — se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Maldita! — grito ofuscada tratando de darle una cachetada que el guapo capitán del equipo de fútbol impidió. — Shapner…

— Oh vaya, ¿Estas bien chica? Me llamo Iresa. — se presentó una rubia de ojos celestes viendo como su novio despachaba a la "acosadora".

— Sí. Gracias Iresa y a ti, Shapner. — él simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

— No le hagas caso a Misoki, es una niña presumida con maquillaje de payaso, ¡En serio! ¿Quién se pone labial morado con sombras azules y rubor naranja? ¡Qué horror! — exclamo fingiendo tristeza. — ¡Es un crimen contra el maquillaje!

Videl le observo estupefacta, que chica tan peculiar; para luego reír sonoramente ante las ocurrencias de ella, siendo seguida poco tiempo después por la pareja.

— Ya que es verano, Sharpy y yo queremos viajar a la playa con una amigo nuestro, pero no quiero dejarlo solo y tú me caes bien chica, ¿Vienes?

Ella sonrió, al fin hacia amigos en la preparatoria.

— Claro, ¿Por qué no? — asintió alegre.

Vale, estaba claro que cada estación tenía lo suyo.

 **Otoño.**

— ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? ¡Demonios! ¡Achu! — estornudo Iresa, su cuerpo temblaba debido al clima, su nariz estaba levemente rojiza y mocosa, ¡Odiaba a sus células patógenas que no ayudaban a que no le diera gripa!

— Iresa, deja de gritar… ya regresaremos a casa, recuerda que fue porque no había una pizca de comida. Hay que hacer remesa ¿Sabes? — concilió su novio quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndola en los hombros de su novia.

— Bien, me calmaré, le hace daño a mi bella voz. — exclamo orgullosa, luego sonrió al ver a sus amigos acercarse, Videl con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa cargando dos bolsas.

Cuando fueron a la playa, Iresa y Shapner le presentaron a Gohan, su amigo; quien caballeroso apretó su mano con suavidad, para sorpresa de los rubios vieron a su amiga adquirir un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas ante el gesto, y era inédito, pues era conocido que Videl rechazaba a cada chico que se le declarará.

La relación de los dos fue viento en popa, se hicieron amigos y luego mejores amigos, inseparables, Gohan cuidaba de ella, y Videl cuidaba de él, hasta parecían mejor pareja que ellos cosa que los hacia reír de vez en cuando.

Entonces viendo que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, según palabras de la rubia, decidieron juntarlos, dando de resultado un amoroso y tierno noviazgo.

— ¡Al fin llegan! ¡Ya estaba por morir congelada! — bufó Iresa fingiendo molestia sacando la risa de sus amigos. — Dejen de reírse, mejor vamos rápido a casa y miremos una película. — arrastro a su novio dándole espacio a los tórtolos.

— Dejame ayudarte. — ofreció la muchacha con tono dulce, le quito una bolsa y tomo su mano.

— Gracias pequeña. — beso su sien, sonrojándola. — ¿Sabes que te amo, no?

— Lo dices hasta dormido, ¿Como no creerte? — se puso de puntillas y lo beso, el chico se sonrojo y simplemente correspondió el gesto y juntos se dirigieron al apartamento.

 **Invierno.**

— Me pregunto cómo estarán Iresa y Shapner, hace dos años que no los vemos. — murmuro una bella mujer de 25 años cargando a su retoño quien miraba emocionada los copos de nieve caer.

— Seguro están bien, debemos visitarlos o invitarlos un día de estos. — concilio su esposo abrazándola por la cintura.

— Tienes razón, no sé ni porque me preocupo. — rio, le acomodo la bufanda a su hija ya que había estornudado debido al frio que calaba en los huesos de los tres. — Oh mi pequeña Pan, ¿Tienes frio no es así? — la niña rio abrazándose a su cuello.

La pequeña familia arribó a su pequeña casa, dos pisos pero muy acogedora, el padre se sentó con su hija frente al árbol mientras su esposa servía la cocoa caliente y respectiva leche para disfrutarla.

— Es increíble que ya tengamos una hija Vi. — murmuro el investigador mimando a la pequeña de dos años.

— Creo que me esperaba este futuro… — tocaron la puerta y ella fue abrir encontrando a sus padres. — Mamá, papá. Bienvenidos. — sonrió amorosa abrazándolos.

— Abelita. — se levantó Pan dando cortos pasitos hacia su abuela quien la recibió con un efusivo abrazo.

— No podía pasar navidad sin ti hija, te extrañe mucho. — expreso maternalmente Miguel, tomando asiento junto a su yerno. — Hola querido.

— Me alegro de verla señora Miguel, y a usted también señor Mark. — saludo sonriente.

— Lo mismo digo muchacho, lo mismo digo, ¿Qué es de tus padres? — pregunto sentándose en un sillón individual, el erudito le contesto que habían viajado a las playas de Cancún para no pasar frío, un paseo matrimonial ya que Goten, su hermano menor decidió quedarse con Pars, su novia.

La velada pasó entre anécdotas, cuentos llenos de magia y amor, risas, dulces, regalos y mucho, mucho chocolate, solo cuando eran las doce, sus suegros se quedaron en la habitación de huéspedes y ellos se acostaron en su cama con Pan en medio.

— Fue una linda navidad mi amor, muchas gracias. Te amo. — murmuró amorosa Videl besando sus labios.

— Gracias a ti, por amarme. Descansa pequeña. — la arropo bien y los tres se quedaron dormidos.

Videl sonrió para sus adentros, de niña pensó que la primavera iba a ser su estación favorita, que equivocada estaba, pues cada estación tenia lo suyo, más la última, pues en esta recibió el bello regalo de ser madre.

No podía pedir más.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	3. Día 3: Matrimonio

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Dia 3: Matrimonio.**

— Estas hermosa amiga. — alabo Iresa arreglándole el velo, la morena solo sonrió algo avergonzada, ya era el momento. Iba a casarse.

Y esta vez no se equivocó al elegir a su pareja, Gohan era un hombre maravilloso, amable, atento, cariñoso, respetuoso, inteligente, serio, responsable, caballeroso… en fin, tenía tantas cualidades que ni sentándose toda una tarde a escribirlas acabaría.

Suspiro apesadumbrada recordando su anterior matrimonio, esperaba no desilusionarse.

— Videl, no pienses en Barry, ese idiota se va a arrepentir de haberte dejado; Gohan es diferente, no te preocupes.

— Te creeré Iresa, después de todo tú me lo presentaste. — dijo, luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Llegó la hora.

Cuando llegó a la iglesia vio al guapo hombre erguido, vestido con un traje color negro que le sentaba de maravilla, su cabello en punta le daba un aire extravagante, sonrió nerviosa, ¿Desde cuándo era tan cursi? Llego al altar del brazo de su padre quien miraba desconfiado a su prometido.

— Espero y tu si la valores niño, no hagas sufrir a mi hija o te las veras conmigo. — amenazó abiertamente sin importarle el lugar en donde se encontraba.

— No se preocupe señor Satán, yo amo a su hija más que a mi vida. — agarro la mano de su prometida y le sonrió, el progenitor suspiró rindiéndose.

— Hoy estamos aquí con el propósito de unir estas dos bellas almas que están destinadas a estar juntas, la señorita Videl y el joven Gohan, dos personas que se aman incondicionalmente, ¿Han venido aquí por libre consentimiento?

— Si padre. — respondieron con una sonrisa.

— ¿Prometen amarse y respetarse, estar en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la alegría y en la tristeza hasta que la muerte los separe? — pregunto de nuevo.

— Si padre.

— Joven Gohan, diga sus votos por favor.

— Yo Gohan, te tomo a ti Videl, como mi esposa, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida porque te amo.

— Señorita Videl, diga sus votos por favor.

— Yo Videl, te tomo a ti Gohan, como mi esposo, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida porque te amo.

— Con el poder que tengo y me confiere el señor, yo los declaro marido y mujer al venir hasta aquí y demostrar su amor frente a todos con devoción y sinceridad. Puede besar a la novia.

Ambos se acercaron al principio con timidez y luego con alegría, sellando sus labios con infinito amor, y en seguida la iglesia estallo en sonoros aplausos felicitando a la bella pareja.

Este matrimonio tenía un largo porvenir.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	4. Día 4: En la cama

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Dia 4: En la cama.**

Se saco su delantal con delicadeza para luego colgarlo en un gancho cercano, sus labios se curvaron al ver la gran montaña de platos limpios y ordenados, era una muy excelente ama de casa, soltó su moño dejando libre su brillante y sedoso cabello que le llegaba solo un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Suspiro cansada, era hora de dormir.

Sin embargo recordó el hecho que le dejó inquieta toda la cena, a su Gohan se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Videl a dormir, bueno, no a dormir, sino a estudiar; sin embargo debido a que el tema era largo el hermano mayor de Goten le dijo que se debería quedar a dormir.

Suspiro frustrada por no hacer nada pues su esposo e hijo menor dieron el consentimiento en seguida, y ella no quería quedar como la mala de la casa, empero a pesar de que aceptó ella seguía mandando en su hogar asi que con autoridad ordeno que la joven justiciera durmiera en la habitación de huéspedes.

Ambos Saiyaman's aceptaron sin oponerse.

Ya eran las once y media de la noche, su esposo dormía profundamente al igual que su revoltoso hijo menor, las luces de la casa ya estaban apagadas así que se dirigió a su cama dispuesta a conciliar el sueño perdido.

Negó rotundamente, ¿Qué clase de madre era? Girando su cuerpo subió al segundo piso para supervisar que todo estaba bien y que la hija de Satán no se pasara de lista con su tierno hijo, cuando llegó a la puerta de su primogénito se congelo al escuchar una especie de ¿Jadeos?

— _No Gohan… deten… ¡Ah! No seas tan brusco tonto…_

— _Lo siento Videl… procurare ser más cuidadoso, tranquila._

Milk casi se atraganta, ¿Cuidadoso? ¿¡Cuidadoso con que!?

— _Se más tierno, eres un Saiyajin… ¡Gohan!_ — escucho el grito en el cual se denotaba el cansancio. ¿Por qué estaba cansada? ¿Por qué grito así?

— _Videl silencio, mi mamá puede enterarse de que no estamos estudiando…_ — solo escucho las risas de la justiciera y eso fue todo para que estallara en furia. ¡Nadie haría actos impuros en su casa!

— ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? — grito furiosa abriendo la puerta de una patada y también despertando a los demás, la pareja justiciera se congelo viendo un aura roja alrededor del cuerpo de la esposa de Goku.

Milk los miro indignada viendo en que comprometedora posición estaban ambos adolescentes, Videl acostada con sus manos en los hombros del chico a la vez que Gohan estaba casi encima de ella, las manos del discípulo de Piccolo estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de la hija de Miguel mientras se apoyaba en la cama con una rodilla y con su otra pierna se apoyaba en el suelo.

— M-mamá n-no es lo que pa-parece… — enseguida llego su padre asustado junto con su hermano aun somnoliento, confundiéndose al instante al ver la comprometedora situación.

Los ojos negros de Milk llamearon.

— Te encuentro encima de Videl en la cama con las manos de ella en tus hombros, ¿Y me dices no es lo que parece? — preguntó con voz tétrica. — ¿¡Que hacen todavía así!? ¡Sepárense! — grito de nuevo, Gohan y Videl obedecieron en seguida. — ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

— Se-señora Milk, Gohan y yo esta-estábamos ju-jugando… — no acabo de explicar cuando tuvo que ser abrazada por el medio Saiyajin al protegerla de un certero sartenazo.

— ¡LAS COSQUILLAS! ¡Mamá estábamos jugando a las cosquillas! ¡Lo juro! — tomo a Videl a estilo nupcial y salió disparado por la ventada hacia los cielos, no obstante su madre salto al techo y luego hacia donde ellos hábilmente tratando nuevamente de "darles una lección". Gohan esquivo de nuevo el ataque con el objeto de cocina al bajar al suelo. — ¡Mamá, cálmate, no es mentira!

— ¡YO NO NACÍ AYER SON GOHAN! ¡VUELVE ACÁ Y DIME QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! — Goku y Goten trataban por todos los medios calmarla pero era imposible, estaba hecha una fiera.

— ¡Ten piedad por favor! — grito más que asustado esquivando los ataques y protegiendo a Videl de ellos quien había quedado en shock por ver a su ¿Nuera? Tan furiosa.

— ¡VERÁS LO QUE TE HARE CUANDO TE ALCANCE!

Estaba claro que esa noche no dormía nadie.

Claro, si es que primero lograban sobrevivir.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	5. Día 5: De niños

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 5: De niños.**

No lloraría, ella era una niña fuerte, solo debía levantarse y seguir buscando su camino a casa, ese bosque no era rival para ella, o eso creía cuando resbalo del acantilado rodando y al final cayendo dentro de un río.

Salió en busca de ayuda, estaba furiosa, empapada, pero sobretodo triste, ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Quiso golpear un árbol de pura frustración, de repente escucho gritos de batalla… se alegró al instante, ¡Por fin alguien la ayudaría!

Corrió siguiendo los gritos encontrando para su sorpresa un niño de su edad entrenando diferentes katas de artes marciales, quien al notar su presencia se acercó a ella con rapidez.

— Hola. — hablo con una sonrisa afable, Videl frunció el ceño desconfiada. — Soy Gohan, nunca te había visto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me perdí. — contesto cortante, él niño entendió el mensaje y con algo de nerviosismo guio a la niña a donde sus padres ya que conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, quienes le agradecieron infinitamente.

Ella solo bufo, que herida tan grande en el orgullo ser salvada por un chico que al parecer era más fuerte que ella…

Pero sobre todo que al parecer le gustaba.

 _ **Años después.**_

Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Él aquí? ¿En su preparatoria?

No. Tal vez era alguien parecido, sí. Solo era eso.

Sin saber porque se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos, y dejándolos estupefactos cuando corrió hacia el joven sacándolo fuera del aula para ir a la azotea.

— ¿De qué me he perdido? — pregunto con leve temor el joven, si, también la había reconocido.

— Tú. Eres Gohan. — expreso duramente y señalándolo con un dedo. Él asintió aún más nervioso que antes. Sonrió cual niña.

— ¿A-al fin me dirás tu nombre?

— Primero atrapame. — retó echando a correr por los pasillos de la escuela, sin saber cómo y porque, el hijo de Milk termino persiguiéndola, como algo que debieron hacer la primera vez que se conocieron.

Como si fueran niños de nuevo y esta fuera una tarea pendiente.

Claro que…

Ahora iban a ser observados de manera más extraña posible, ¿Quién en su cordura corría por toda la ciudad gritando y riendo como locos?

Ah sí. Gohan y Videl lo hacían.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	6. Día 6: Pérdida

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 6: Pérdida.**

Las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos azules recorriendo sus mejillas hasta caer en la grama debajo de ella, su dolor era insoportable al ser demostrado también por los gritos de agonía y tristeza que liberaba su garganta al ver la lápida frente a ella.

 **"** **Aunque no te conocimos, supimos al instante que eras un ángel, descansa por siempre amada hija, sobrina y nieta. Dulces sueños pequeña Pan"**

El destino era un cruel juego de azar, desde pequeña soñó con tener una familia, pues ella quería ser la madre que nunca tuvo al fallecer cuando solo tenía 10 años.

Miguel desde el principio fue una madre ejemplar y cariñosa, siempre sonreía a pesar de las situaciones adversas que se le presentaban, era una guerrera a su modo.

Y Videl siempre quiso seguir su ejemplo, por eso cuando la bella cantante se fue de su lado tuvo un cambio drástico en su personalidad y actitud, se terminó por criar prácticamente sola debido a que su padre se encerró en las botellas de alcohol y las miles de mujeres; dando como resultado su personalidad huraña y retraída.

Cuando conoció a Gohan su mundo dio un giro de 180°, ese joven tímido, amable y cariñoso le trajo la felicidad que desde niña le fue arrebatada, a partir de ahí todo fue color de rosa.

Claro, su padre jamás lo aceptó e inclusive la echó de la casa por desobedecer sus órdenes, sin embargo la familia de su pareja la recibió con los brazos abiertos, juntos construyeron una casa al lado de la de sus futuros suegros y meses después contrajeron matrimonio.

La dicha les sonrió al saber que estaba embarazada y que pronto la familia se agrandaría, Milk la cuidaba como una madre, Goku como un padre y Goten como un hermanito menor... Ni que decir de Gohan que no la dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra.

Pero luego esa perfecta ilusión se derrumbó.

Extrañamente al llegar a los 7 meses las contracciones fueron tan fuertes que en seguida le hicieron cesárea para salvar su vida y la del bebé, lastimosamente al no estar bien desarrollado su corazoncito y pulmones, estos fallaron dando como resultado la muerte de su retoño.

Todos se pusieron devastados ante la noticia, era una terrible pérdida, pero la más destrozada fue Videl quien vio su sueño truncado y bruscamente arrebatado por la vida.

No quería comer, no podía dormir... Se sumió en una depresión que a su esposo le fue difícil sacarla, Gohan estaba igual que ella pues compartía el mismo anhelo al querer formar una familia, empero a todo eso él demostró ser fuerte para reanimarla.

Los días, meses y años fueron pasando hasta que por fin volvió a ser la misma, si bien algo en ella ya no vivía era feliz por tener un esposo tan maravilloso a su lado, Gohan nunca la dejó sola, siempre la apoyó y le sacaba miles de sonrisas.

Con 28 años recordó la tragedia de hace 8, siempre se imaginaba a su bebita, como sería, que color de cabello tenía, si se parecía a su padre o a ella, pero esa acción que antes le causaba profundo dolor ahora le provocaba felicidad por saber que sí podría ser buena madre.

Y lo demostraría muy pronto.

— Amor debemos irnos, ha empezado a llover y no quiero que te enfermes. — giro encontrando a su esposo con una sonrisa nostálgica, a él también le dolía este día, el aniversario de la muerte de su hija, y sin embargo estaba ahí de pie cubriéndola con una sombrilla de la leve llovizna que caía.

— La extraño mucho Gohan... — hipo limpiándose con esfuerzo las inagotables lágrimas.

— Yo también la extraño Videl, pero debemos estar tranquilos porque ahora es nuestro angelito que siempre nos cuidara, además; ahora debes cuidarte más... No quiero que te pase nada ni a ti ni a Taiki... — acarició su vientre de 4 meses. Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

— Gracias Gohan, por siempre estar conmigo... — expresó con infinito amor, él solo le sonrió y la ayudó a levantar.

— Videl te amo demasiado, jamás voy a dejar que estés perdida, siempre te ayudaré a encontrar el camino a la felicidad. — la beso en los labios para después tomar su mano y dirigirse a su hogar.

Y aunque no lo creyeran, mientras dejaban el cementerio, una bella figura de una niña de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color los observaba con una sonrisa.

Porque Pan, aunque no estaba destinada a estar con ellos en vida, si los cuidaba como el ángel inocente que era.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la trasmisión.**

 **Uff debo decir que me dolió este capítulo, pues nunca imagine un futuro donde Videl perdiera a Pan, sin embargo estoy satisfecha porque me gusto el apoyo que le dio Gohan a su esposa, y eso demuestra que su amor es muy grande.**


	7. Día 7: Juegos

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 7: Juegos.**

— ¡Estúpida Iresa! ¡Estúpidos juegos que se inventa! — grito avergonzada una bella pediatra con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, al recordar la bochornosa situación mientras recogía sus cosas.

 _Esa noche les tocaba turno a los neurocirujanos y pediatras debido a que necesitaban revisar unos expedientes de un grave accidente automovilístico en el que se vio involucrado un bus escolar y un carro familiar._

 _Milagrosamente todos sobrevivieron solo que con heridas graves, Videl e Iresa quienes eran las mejores pediatras estaban a cargo de los niños mientras que Gohan y Shapner estaban encargados del conductor del autobús y los pasajeros mayores del vehículo._

 _Fue un día bastante ajetreado ya que corrían de aquí para allá, debían revisar los signos vitales de todos, aplicarles los medicamentos, y alimentarlos._

 _Gohan a pesar de tener a cargo otra sección siempre pasaba a visitar a los niños y los alegraba con diversas historias y actuaciones obteniendo las carcajadas de los infantes como resultado._

 _Digno hombre de admirar, pensaba Videl._

 _Para su mala suerte, su amiga Iresa se dio cuenta que ambos tenían química arrastrando a todos los médicos a un juego mientras los enfermeros cuidaban de los pacientes, obviamente la morena se enojó por hacer cosas indebidas en horas de trabajo, empero a todas sus excusas termino aceptando la idea._

 _El juego era simple, en parejas debían bajar a la morgue y traer un implementó médico "escondido", subir, devolverlo a su lugar y seguir trabajando, la hija de Miguel queriendo librarse rápido de eso para volver a su labor, dijo que iba a ser la primera._

 _Para su buena suerte o infortunio, la rubia le puso de pareja a Son Gohan, entonces solo ahí se dio cuenta del retorcido plan de sus compañeros y su mejor amiga... No había juego, solo querían juntarlos._

 _Avergonzada por no caer en cuenta antes del tétrico plan de su amiga agarro la muñeca del neurocirujano y bajaron a el lugar donde de súbito todo empeoró._

 _Las luces se apagaron y empezaron a escucharse unos ruidos extraños, Videl grito cuando sintió tocar algo frío en lo que se había apoyado y al no ver nada solo terminó tropezando cayendo sobre algo... O mejor dicho alguien._

 _Cuando las luces se encendieron Iresa bajo y estalló en gritos soñadores al ver la comprometedora posición en la que ambos profesionales se encontraban; Gohan en el suelo apoyado en sus antebrazos para no caer del todo con la rodilla derecha levemente levantada mientras que Videl encima de él a horcajadas y con sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del apuesto médico._

— _¡Que tiernos se ven! — chilló de nuevo la blonda, ambos pelinegros se separaron sonrojados y avergonzados, y sin decir ni una palabra Videl abandonó la morgue regresando a su trabajo._

 _Decir que estaba furiosa era poco._

Al día siguiente ya todos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, la hija de Mark sumida en sus pensamientos, aún recordaba la incómoda posición en la que los encontraron, pero eso no era lo que más le avergonzaba sino, que le gustó estar cerca del moreno.

Cuando salía del hospital sintió un grito y luego que alguien agarraba su codo girándola, fue ahí cuando noto a su compañero algo nervioso y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Inevitablemente sonrió ante lo "tierno" que se veía.

— Umm esto, señorita Videl quería pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche, Cre-creo que fui muy irrespetuoso y eh... Yo quería... — se detuvo agachando la mirada. La joven rió divertida.

— ¿Que pasa Gohan? ¿Puedo tutearte verdad? — pregunto amable. El tímido muchacho asintió.

— Verás Videl, yo quería invitarte a una cena para pedirte disculpas y olvidar el mal rato que pasamos ayer. Solo si quieres, claro está. — invitó con aire serio, actitud que para Videl lo hacía ver más apuesto.

— Esta bien, aquí tienes... — le pasó un papel de quien sabe dónde sacó con su dirección escrita sobre este. — ¿Te parece a las 8?

— Sí. A las 8 será. — sonrió. Ella se despidió y se marchó.

Quién iba a decir que por tontos juegos de su amiga ahora tendría una cita.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	8. Día 8: En la cocina

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 8: En la cocina.**

Muy bien...

Guarda la calma.

Para mantener la tranquilidad hay que recordar los valores y principios que fueron enseñados por su madre, y utilizar de manera correcta la paciencia que aprendió a tener con su padre a lo largo de los años.

Sus tiempos de gruñir y golpear a todo y a todos acabaron cuando conoció a Gohan, su carácter amable, femenino, tranquilo y paciente surgió al tener a su pequeña en brazos.

Respira...

1

2

3

De nada sirve enojarse sin antes pedir una explicación, pero definitivamente no quería oír una explicación al ver la cocina echa **"patas arriba".**

— Ca-cariño volviste más te-temprano de lo que ima-imaginaba...

Sus ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo y tan impotentes como el mar se dirigieron conectándose con los orbes azabaches de su marido, el cual tenía puesto un delantal amarillo, su rostro estaba manchado con lo que al parecer era jalea y ¿Chocolate? Y su saco verde estaba hecho un desastre.

Mejor dicho... _**Todo era un desastre**_ _._

Suspiro y puso su mejor sonrisa erizando los vellos del cuerpo al padre de su hija, de manera firme pero lenta se acercó al medio Saiyajin y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de este.

— Gohan... _¿Qué le pasó a_ _ **mi**_ _cocina? —_ cuestionó. Sus iris se oscurecieron de súbito y su agarre se intensificó.

— Bueno verás... Yo... — Videl frunció el entrecejo, a pesar de que su pareja haya derrotado a Cell no era rival para cuando estaba enojada. El trago grueso. — Estaba tratando de hacer un postre para cuando regresaras, creí que sería fácil porque Pan estaba dormida pero se despertó y empezó a volar por la casa y todo empeoró.

La hija de Miguel relajo su postura y se alejó un paso del hermano mayor de Goten. Esperando.

— Y-yo empecé a perseguirla, pero me tropecé, no sé cómo; encendí la licuadora, y al no tener tapa ensucio todo... Pan agarro la botella de chocolate y jalea y las empezó a apretar dejando así la cocina... Para cuando la atrape, apenas alcance a bañarla y llevarla a su cama... Quería ordenar todo pero llegaste tú.

Su esposa sonrió enternecida.

Nuevamente se acercó y pasó su dedo índice por la mejilla manchada del erudito llevándoselo a la boca, Gohan la observó embelesado, su esposa era bella con todo lo que hiciera.

— Umm está rico, ¿Te parece si arreglamos juntos y terminamos de cocinar? — ideó colocándose su propio delantal.

La sonrisa del hijo de Goku no pudo ser más grande.

— ¡Sí!

Su esposa era única y excepcional para él.

Y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	9. Día 9: Disfraces

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 9: Disfraces.**

Nunca pensó que Videl se vería así...

Él era muy caballeroso, su madre lo educó para que fuera siempre respetuoso con las mujeres, para que las ayudara cuando estuvieran en problemas, y para defenderlas cuando lo necesitarán.

Videl no era una damisela en apuros, desde que la conoció quedó admirado de su fuerte carácter y más de que supiera artes marciales ayudando a la policía de Ciudad Satán a derrotar a todos los criminales.

Claro, era consciente de que la hija de Satán era muy hermosa, y el detalle que más lo demostraba eran sus perfectos ojos azules.

Trago nervioso.

Siempre pensaba en lo linda que era, usará lo que usará, resplandecía ante todos...

Pero esto...

Era demasiado.

— Gohan, ¿Seguro me veo bien?

— Sí sí. Te ves... — dudo en hablar. La mejor amiga de Iresa iba vestida idéntica a su maestro. Un gi morado con cintas rojas ajustado a su formado cuerpo, una capa blanca caía desde sus hombros hasta sus talones y sus pies llevaban puestos los típicos zapatos cafés.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto nerviosa. — ¿Crees que el traje de Piccolo no me queda por no ser verde? — siguió con broma.

El híbrido simplemente negó.

La artista marcial observó confundida como su amigo miraba de izquierda a derecha y hasta arriba para ver si se encontraban solos, y lo que vino después... Jamás lo vio venir.

Menos de parte de un nerd.

Se vio acorralada entre un árbol y el bien formado cuerpo de su amigo... ¿A quién engañaba? Gohan le gustaba, ella no lo veía como un amigo.

— ¿Gohan? ¿E-estás bien? — cuestionó con algo de temor pero más que nada con nerviosismo, el cejo del guerrero se encontraba fruncido y sus ojos... Demostraban un brillo especial.

— Por supuesto. — contestó con una sonrisa ladina. — Videl...

— ¿Q-que? — frunció el ceño. No se dejaría dominar por nadie, ni siquiera por el chico que le gustaba.

— No estás hermosa... — se acercó a su oído. — Para mí estas... _**Sexy.**_

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Qué diablos estas diciendo!? — se alteró tratando de librarse del firme agarre del hijo de Goku.

— Lo que oíste.

Y sin más la beso.

Videl aunque estupefacta correspondió luego de unos segundos, ¿Desde cuándo Gohan era tan atrevido? Bueno... Solo disfrutaría del momento antes de que el tímido muchacho volviera.

Y Gohan...

Él solo pensaba una cosa.

 _"Bendito día de los disfraces"._

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	10. Día 10: Celos

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 10: Celos.**

— Bienvenidos, Señor y señora Son, su mesa es junto a la pareja Hitsoki; número 24. — anunció un hombre de no más de 30 años a la pareja.

— Muchas gracias. — asintieron con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al lugar, una vez ahí como todo un caballero Gohan arrastró la silla y ayudo a sentar a su esposa en ella para después tomar asiento él.

— Buenas noches joven Son, y señorita Son. — saludo un hombre medio robusto de gruesas gafas y un mostacho como bigote.

— Buenas noches profesor Hitsoki, y a usted también señora Hitsoki, es un honor tenerlos aquí. — saludo el erudito, para después tomar delicadamente la mano de su mujer y con una gran sonrisa presentarla. — Ella es mi esposa Videl, la otra vez quise presentársela en la reunión académica pero me quedé corto de tiempo. Lo lamento. — se disculpó.

— ¡No te preocupes muchacho! Un gusto señora Videl, mi nombre es Hanao Hitsoki y ella es Linda Hitsoki.

— Un honor conocerlos a ustedes dos, mi esposo siempre habla de usted profesor Hitsoki, por darle la oportunidad que muchos no quisieron. — hizo una leve reverencia.

— No se preocupe señora Son, pues si yo le di esa oportunidad es porque confío y sé que su esposo no me va a defraudar, veo potencial en su inteligencia. — felicitó.

Luego del escándalo de Kokoa Amaguri el profesor Yamato, quien estaba a cargo de Gohan lo despidió como asistente pues pensaba que su imagen se vería afectada, no obstante el profesor Hitsoki le dio una oportunidad y para envidia de Yamato la exposición que hicieron Hanao y Gohan los llevó a la gala "Futuros mejores inventos" mientras que él se quedaba en casa porque no había sido suficiente.

— Ah por cierto, aquí traje algunas respuestas por si los demás científicos tratan de confundirnos con preguntas que muchas veces ni tiene que ver con nuestro proyecto... — se acercó a su jefe y le mostró los papeles quien leía interesado todo. — También hice una maqueta del invento... La tengo en esta capsula. — indicó.

— No me equivoque contigo Son, estás totalmente preparado. — golpeó su hombro de forma fraternal.

La velada continuó hasta que llegó el momento de la exposición de Gohan y Hanao, profesor y asistente se alistaron pero antes de subir a la plataforma Videl detuvo a su compañero.

— ¿Que sucede Videl? — ella solo sonrió y sin importarle quien los estuviera viendo le dio un tierno beso a su marido para después acomodar su corbata.

— Nada de nervios Gohan, eres muy inteligente y quiero que lo demuestres; además, no aguante a Iresa 3 horas seguidas eligiendo este vestido para nada. — reprendió dulcemente, su esposo río leve.

— Está bien Vi. — le dio un beso en su sien y subió empezando a exponer su trabajo.

Lo que no sabían es desde que llegaron Linda Hitsoki los miraba con cierta envidia y celos, no podía existir una pareja tan perfecta, con una sonrisa empezó a formular un plan para descubrir la verdadera faceta de esos dos.

— Ah pero que tonta soy... — empezó la mujer de cabello castaño, los ojos cerúleos de Videl se dirigieron a ella con confusión. — Hoy también vino mi hijo, no se los he presentado, ¿Me permites Videl? — la joven madre frunció el ceño levemente, ¿Que tramaba esa mujer?

— Para nada, adelante. — contestó con firmeza.

Minutos después arribo a su mesa un apuesto joven de cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos color celeste vestido con un traje formal color beige, la mujer que antes practica artes marciales torció el gesto, estaba claro que el muchacho no sabía combinar su ropa.

— Me presentó madame, soy Hibaru Hitsoki, encantado de conocerla. — beso el dorso de la hija de Satán con galantería. — No sabía que la señorita Satán era tan herrrrmosa... — Videl se mordió el labio para no reír. ¿Qué pasaba con ese acento español tan fingido?

— Disculpa pero... En eso te equivocas, me apellido es Son, Videl Son. — se presentó con seriedad.

— Ahh es una lástima, si estuvieras soltera iríamos...

— Buenas noches, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? — irrumpió Gohan moderado, Linda celebró internamente por el "éxito" de su plan al ver las cejas del asistente de su esposo levemente fruncidas.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿No ves que estoy hablando con la hija del gran Mr. Satán? espera tu turno niño. — respondió despectivo, los orbes negros de Gohan viraron para Videl quien le respondió con sólo una mirada, entonces se relajó.

— Lamento si interrumpí su conquista joven, pero no creo que deba estar con actitud galante con la esposa de otro. — la madre de Pan nuevamente estuvo a punto de reír, cuando el lado Saiyajin de su marido lo dominaba era divertido.

— ¿Esposa? Ella no tiene esposo, me lo acaba de confirmar. — Gohan sonrió mientras observaba como su esposa se levantaba de su asiento.

— ¿En serio? Que yo sepa te acabo de decir que soy Videl Son, no Satán; pero en fin, tal vez no escuchaste y te lo perdono. — hablo con voz suave, luego se acercó a su marido y lo abrazo por su brazo. — Pero ahora que está aquí, te lo presento... Él es mi esposo, Son Gohan, el discípulo número uno de mi padre y el hijo del campeón del torneo 23 de artes marciales, Son Goku... Ah sí, y de la princesa del rey del fuego, Milk Ox. — nunca pensó que todos los títulos de sus familiares algún día servirían para alejar a muchas personas fastidiosa. Miro de reojo a su marido quien estaba sonrojado hasta la médula.

— Este debilucho no puede ser tu esposo y mucho menos hijo de esos dos grandes héroes. — despótico.

— Lamentablemente si lo soy. — todos se empezaron a retirar debido a que la ceremonia ya concluyó. — No quiero ser grosero pero debemos retirarnos, estamos preocupados por nuestra hija. — en frente de todos se quitó su saco formal color negro y lo puso sobre los hombros de su mujer. — Con permiso.

La joven pareja se retiró entre leves carcajadas y tomados de las manos mientras que Linda blasfemaba y pisoteaba con su fino tacón el suelo, furiosa... Frustrada por no haber logrado su objetivo.

— ¿De nuevo un plan de tu madre Hibaru? — el joven asintió apenado. Hanao volteo a ver a su esposa enojado. — ¿Explicación Linda? —

— ¡Ninguna pareja es tan perfecta! ¡Me dan celos! ¡Yo solo quise demostrar su verdadera máscara! — hizo pucheros como niña, su esposo e hijo negaron avergonzados.

Bueno, Linda Hitsoki no se equivocaba.

El amor tan grande de Gohan y Videl si causaba celos.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	11. Día 11: Orgullo

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **Día 11: Orgullo.**

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza, al igual que el viento al desprender varias hojas de los árboles y una que otra flor, su camisilla rosa y short ya estaban pegados a su cuerpo debido a la empapada que se había pegado y sin embargo, a ella no le importó.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, tenía la cara sucia con unas fibras de grama, algunos rasguños y sangre seca pero eso, tampoco le importo.

Solo quería recuperar lo que le fue robado en el torneo 25° de las artes marciales gracias al fenómeno de Spopovich.

Una patada, un derechazo y seguidos puñetazos cortaban el viento, creando un silbido que solo el ser con el oído más desarrollado podría escuchar.

Ella era una guerrera, se lo demostraría a su esposo, a su hija, a su padre y a su familia... Su derrota no quedaría impune, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos azules; todos estos años de entrenamiento se fueron a la basura después de tan humillante derrota.

— Videl. — escucho su nombre más sin embargo siguió con su rutina, furiosa consigo misma. — ¡Videl!

Nada.

No fue hasta que vislumbró la borrosa figura de su marido materializándose frente a ella haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — preguntó serio.

— ¡Nada que te importe! — grito a la defensiva.

— Te equivocas, si me importa; y mucho porque eres mi esposa. — recriminó.

— ¡Si tanto te importa, entonces atacame! — se lanzó contra el padre de Pan que sin dificultad empezó a bloquear sus ataques.

— Detente Videl. — ordenó con amabilidad.

— ¡No hasta que recuperé lo que perdí! ¡Deja de bloquear mis ataques y responde! — grito ofuscada, Gohan frunció aún más el ceño y cuando la mujer de ojos azules dirigió un puñetazo a su rostro él lo atrapó con su mano diestra impidiendo su escape.

Veloz, gracias a las capacidades de su raza, hizo una barrida de pies tumbando a la mujer de su vida quedando a horcajadas sobre ella, claro está; no apoyando todo su peso, pues no quería aplastarla.

Llevo los brazos de Videl al lado de su cabeza inmovilizándola totalmente.

— ¿Ya te vas a calmar? — preguntó afianzando su agarre. Observó la respiración errática de su mujer, su pecho subía y bajaba, el sudor que caía de su rostro demostraba el esfuerzo que tuvo al entrenar arduamente. Una palabra paso por su mente:

Hermosa.

Su mujer era muy hermosa, y era muy afortunado en tenerla a su lado.

— Su-suéltame, debo... Debo recuperar lo que perdí. — apenas jadeo, estaba muy cansada.

— ¿Recuperar lo que perdiste? — alzó una ceja demostrando su confusión.

— Sí. Ahora suéltame. — demandó frunciendo el cejo.

— ¿Qué perdiste? — volvió a cuestionar ignorando a su esposa.

Y cuando un rayo sonó en todas las llanuras del monte Paoz, también se escuchó un grito lleno de frustración.

— ¡Mi orgullo! ¡Perdí mi orgullo de luchadora! ¡Lo perdí cuando ese maldito de Spopovich me derrotó!

Gohan la soltó y se levantó, Videl observó confundida como el hijo de Goku adapto una posición de pelea invitándola a luchar, sonrió haciendo lo mismo.

Y en seguida una pelea amistosa de marido y mujer empezó.

Ambos se movían con gracia haciendo varios movimientos, puñetazos, patadas, derechazos era lo que se observaba por el improvisado campo de batalla, hasta que hubo un momento decisivo en el que Gohan resbaló cayendo de bruces al suelo llevándose consigo a Videl quien quedó sobre su abdomen.

Ambos empezaron a reír.

— Lamento gritarte amor, yo... Estaba tan frustrada por perder algo que me caracterizaba, y creo que ya... Es algo tonto pero, pensé que dejarías de quererme por eso. — confesó apenada.

Él se reincorporó abrazándola por la espalda apegándola más a su cuerpo, beso su frente y empezó a hablar.

— Jamás voy a dejar de amarte Videl, y tampoco pienses que perdiste tu orgullo de peleadora, eres una gran guerrera; si yo me enamore de ti fue porque tienes un gran sentido de justicia, eres bella, buscas ayudar a los demás... Eres genial Videl. Te amo — la beso en los labios siendo inmediatamente correspondido.

— Yo también te amo. — murmuró con una sonrisa.

— Y Videl, siéntete orgullosa de ti, jamás perdiste tu orgullo de guerrera, es más... Lo multiplicaste al volverte una gran madre y esposa. — ella rio divertida abrazándolo. — Mejor vamos adentro, el frío está calando en mis huesos.

La pareja de esposos se levantó de la grama y juntos se dirigieron a su hogar con la idea de hacer unas sabrosas galletas con chocolate caliente.

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	12. Día 12: Twister

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 12: Twister.**

En este mismo momento no sabía si odiar a su mejor amiga casi hermana, tratar de estrangularla y ocultar su cadáver en una cueva muy muy lejos de aquí, o por el contrario amarla por acercarla un poco al chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada…

No.

Pensándolo bien, haría la primera opción.

¿Cómo un juego pueril había acabado en una situación tan—por no decir carnal— incómoda?

Más para personas tan cerradas como lo eran Gohan y Videl, el primero ya sea por su timidez, la segunda por su inquebrantable orgullo de guerrera.

" **Twister, El juego que te retuerce"** eso decía la caja, unas palabras que invitaban a jugar con toda la tranquilidad habida y por haber.

La joven evito gruñir, lo que en verdad debería decir la caja era **: "Twister, el juego que te influye a situaciones más extrañas e incomodas que tu vida misma."** ¡Sí! ¡Malditas empresas en cadena de juegos familiares! Sabían como vender un producto.

Maldita Iresa también, disfrutaría concretando su venganza contra la parlanchina rubia.

Desde su posición—Incomoda y nada inocente posición— observo a su compañero de crimen, ya que; prácticamente estaba encima suyo. ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida al aceptar jugar algo que Iresa compro?

— _Venga Viddy, no seas aburrida; mi familia y yo ya lo hemos jugado, es muy divertido._

¿Divertido? ¡Que alguien le diga si divertido es tener a un hombre casi sobre tu cuerpo y a punto de besar tus labios!

¿Nadie?

Puf.

Patrañas.

— " _Más le vale que no diga otra cosa…"_

— Bien, Gohan… pon tu dedo índice surdo en el círculo azul que tienes al lado. — ordeno la mejor amiga de la peli-negra con una sonrisa, ocultada claro está, detrás del tablero de juego.

— U-Umm y-yo cre-creo que será me-mejor que me vaya Iresa… — trago grueso, los nervios lo estaban matando.

— ¡Para nada Gohan! ¡Aceptaste a jugar y ahora te quedas hasta el final!

El hibrido Saiyajin suspiro rindiéndose y obedeciendo a la blonda ubico su índice en el círculo azul, ahora sí; cuando acabara todo esto estaba seguro que tendría que transformarse en súper Saiyajin para salvar la vida de la rubia.

— " _Esto salió mejor de lo que idee."_ — celebro internamente la oji-celeste viendo la posición final de ambos paladines de la justicia.

La unigénita de Mr. Satán casi en el suelo apoyada sobre ambas palmas de sus manos en los círculos amarillo y rojo del tapete, su pierna diestra apoyada en otro circulo de igual color al sol y su pierna siniestra pasaba por encima de la antes mencionada tensionando todo su cuerpo al hacer todo uso de su fuerza para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Y Gohan…

Bueno, pues la posición del tímido muchacho no era mucho mejor a la de la justiciera de Ciudad Satán…

El hermano mayor de Goten estaba casi cayendo sobre su mejor amiga siendo separado solo por un par de centímetros gracias a ambos dedos índices al estar apoyados en los círculos azul y rojo a cada lado de la cintura de la bella mujer, su pierna izquierda del lado diestro de la cintura de Videl levemente flexionada a la vez que su pierna derecha al lado contrario de la parte antes mencionada de la bella guerrera.

Literalmente encerrándola.

Quiso soltar la más estruendosa carcajada pero si hacia eso, ella desaparecía del planeta tierra en menos de tres segundos.

— ¡Muy bien chicos, han acabado el juego! Solo deben quedarse en esa posición durante cinco minutos. — demando poniéndose su chaqueta, su rubio amigo abandono el lugar mucho antes que ella, tanto por celos como por salvar su vida propia.

— ¿E-estas bromeando verdad Iresa? — pregunto, o más bien advirtió la dueña de ojos cerúleos, vio de reojo como ella sonreía de manera lasciva antes de huir del lugar.

Y en menos de un milisegundo…

Ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, ahora no había poder ni fuerza universal que los separara…

Más si por accidente— o algo totalmente intencional por parte de la blonda— los labios de los dos terminaran unidos en un apasionado-tímido beso.

Solo cuando se separaron, rojos como un par de tomates, sacudieron sus cabezas y salieron en busca de ambos rubios.

— ¡IRESA/SHAPNER! — rugieron ambos Saiyaman's emprendiendo vuelo para vengarse.

Aunque muy en el fondo estuvieran saltando de alegría.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	13. Día 13: Discusión

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 13: Discusión.**

La campanilla de la tienda sonó cuando la puerta fue abierta, la abacera de cabello rubio y ojos verdes noto el ingreso de una joven pareja de casados, una mujer de largo cabello negro trenzado y ojos azules; y un hombre de cabello en punta y ojos color negro, estos últimos cubiertos por un par de lentes marrón.

— Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — pregunto amable, la mujer no respondió y no por ser maleducada sino, por estar concentrada mirando las diferentes despensas.

— Estamos buscando una prenda para una niña de doce años, no se preocupe, si la necesitamos le llamaremos. — contestó amable el moreno.

— ¡Mi amor, mira! — chilló como si fuese una niña la peli negra llegando hasta un estante donde se exhibían varios sombreros de sol para niña.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué has visto Vi? — se acercó cruzando sus brazos.

Su mujer le enseñó un bello sombrero color blanco hueso con una cinta rosa atada alrededor de su copa terminando en un moño. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿No te gusta? — pregunto mirándolo sonriente.

— No es que no me guste Videl, pero...— estaba nervioso, no era bueno llevarle la contraria a su esposa.

— ¿Pero? — frunció el ceño levemente molesta.

— Conociendo a Pan, no creo que le guste, sabes que es una guerrera y lo que menos le gusta es el color rosa. — explicó breve, la oji-azul hizo un mohín viéndose más tierna para su edad.

— Yo conozco a mi hija Gohan, sé que le gustará este sombrero, es muy lindo. — no se rindió. Ella nunca lo hacía.

Y eso lo enamoro.

— No estoy seguro amor... Es demasiado femenino para Pan. — se rasco su nuca nervioso, la dependiente los observaba divertida.

— Pero tiene un buen patrón de cocido, es una tela buena, y la cinta fina le da un aire de libertad, no es tan femenino.

— Umm...

— ¿Sigues dudando? — esta vez, sus cejas se doblaron de tal manera demostrando su tristeza.

— ¡No, no es eso! ¡Es que yo...! Bueno... — ella se cruzó de brazos. Él suspiro resignado. — Estoy seguro de que no le gustará.

— ¡No seas tan directo! — peleó golpeando su pecho juguetonamente. El hombre rio divertido. — ¡Ya se! Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir tu derrota...

— ¿Yo, derrotado? — cuestionó divertido, sus ojos ónix captaron una pañoleta color naranja y sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus manos esbozando una sonrisa. — Hagamos una apuesta, será una manera divertida de ver quien gana la discusión.

Ella le miro confundida pero a la vez curiosa.

Sus bellos ojos demostraban tantas cosas a la vez.

— Te escucho Son. — acepto retadora y orgullosa.

— Tu le darás el sombrero, yo la pañoleta... Si se pone tu regalo haré aseo a la casa por un mes, si escoge el mío harás Bistec y búfalo asado por un mes solo para mí, tampoco quiero que se intoxiquen. — extendió su mano.

— ¡Estoy segura que ganare yo! — apretó la mano de su esposo con la suya propia.

— Ya lo veremos señorita Videl.

— Si Gran Saiyaman... — susurro lo último.

Ambos compraron las dos prendas de vestir dispuestos a ganar esta discusión, la rubia los miro hasta que desaparecieron por un callejón pero también noto a una niña de más o menos doce años riendo divertida.

Irónicamente igual a la pareja que acababa de salir.

Algo le decía que el hombre de cabello extraño sería el ganador, pero que sin embargo la niña aceptaría ambos regalos porque quería a sus padres.

¿Y cómo no?

La pareja era divertida hasta para discutir.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

 **Curiosidades: el sombrero del que habla Videl es el que se muestra en un recuerdo de Pan cuando es lanzada a un lago venenoso por el dragon de dos estrellas en la Saga de los Dragones Oscuros en Dragon Ball GT.**

 **#2: Como podemos ver, Gohan le dará la pañoleta a Pan, y obviamente sabemos que terminaría eligiendo la pequeña guerrera.**


	14. Día 14: Propuesta

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 14: Propuesta.**

Su ceño se encontraba fruncido, sus ojos fijos en el papel que tenía en su pupitre, los labios apretados entre sí, y sus manos en puños demostrando su frustración, la inteligencia que tenía desde pequeño no le estaba siendo muy útil ahora que digamos.

— ¿Estas bien Gohan? — se giró en dirección a la persona que lo cuestionaba encontrando a Iresa con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. — Ya has partido el lápiz a la mitad…

— ¿Eh? — ahora miro el objeto inanimado viendo en efecto que yacía sobre la mesa en dos partes iguales, se había olvidado que lo tenía en la mano diestra. Suspiro. — S-sí, no te preocupes Iresa…

— ¿Seguro? Toda la hora de clase te he visto muy tenso y pensativo… — indicó señalándolo con su propio útil escolar para escribir.

— B-bueno… — ¿Sería indicado decirle su problema a la amiga de Videl? — Necesito ayuda con una chica. — admitió en voz baja.

Los ojos celestes de Iresa se abrieron como dos platos, se levantó ruidosamente de su pupitre llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros para seguidamente emitir un ruidoso:

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

— ¡Señorita Ire…!

— ¿¡Quieres ser más prudente!? — se levantó el moreno de igual manera regañando a su amiga antes que su profesora.

— ¡Silencio ustedes dos! Como no les interesa mi clase, ¡IRÁN AL PASILLO!

Rubia y pelinegro suspiraron resignados abandonando el aula de clases sin saber que unos ojos de color cerúleo impotente los observaba.

* * *

— L-lo lamento Gohan… — se disculpó agachando su cabeza.

— Tranquila, creo que fue para mejor; aquí tendremos más privacidad.

— Bien, dime quien es esa chica… ¿Es Videl? — pregunto sonriente.

— ¿Soy muy obvio? — respondió con otra pregunta llevando su mano izquierda a su nuca.

— Sigo sin creer cómo es que Videl no se ha dado cuenta. — rió divertida al igual que Gohan. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

— Bueno… quiero invitarla a una cita… ¡No, a una cita no! A un día de campo, ¡Si, eso!

— Eso viene a ser una cita sabelotodo…— rodó los ojos sarcástica. — ¿Qué tenías planeado hacer?

— Ese es el problema Iresa, no tengo nada… estaba a punto de rendirme y simplemente hablar con ella a la salida de clases. — admitió apesadumbrado.

— Por suerte me tienes a mi Gohan, yo te ayudare con tu propuesta y será única. — guiño un ojo señalándolo con un índice.

— A decir verdad tengo miedo de esas palabras… — confesó nervioso, la mujer a su lado solo estalló en carcajadas.

— Ven, te contaré mi plan; vamos al patio. — el híbrido asintió y se dirigió con la mejor amiga de la chica que le gustaba dispuesto a recibir su ayuda.

* * *

— Buen día estudiantes, me llamo Kash, su profesor tenía que realizar una pasantía por lo que yo estoy aquí para reemplazarlo. — se presentó un señor de cabello castaño y ojos azules. — Freddie me comento que estaban viendo béisbol, pero yo quiero cambiar esa rutina, díganme; ¿A quién le gusta las artes marciales? — Pregunto emocionado, todos los hombres —incluido Gohan— y Videl alzaron la mano. — Vaya, una artista marcial, eso es nuevo… — la miró con una sonrisa, ella y el gran Saiyaman gruñeron en respuesta. — Bien, entonces las chicas harán gimnasia, y con ustedes haré combates en pareja.

— ¡Genial! — gritaron los hombres emocionados, era obvio que querían medir fuerzas con la heroína de Ciudad Satán.

— Empezaré por dos voluntarios, ¿Quién quiere salir al "ring"? — invito sonriente, para su sorpresa se levantó la jovencita.

Gohan observó de reojo a Iresa quien tenía ambos pulgares levantados dándole apoyo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, suspiro; era hora de ejecutar el plan de su amiga.

— _Escuche que un profesor amante de las artes marciales vino como suplente del nuestro, si decide hacer un combate, estoy segura que Videl querrá salir primero; y tú le seguirás…_

— _¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

Gohan recordó la conversación con la blonda mientras miraba como su compañera de la justicia adoptaba una posición de defensa frente a sí.

— _¡Es obvio! Apostaras con ella._

— _¿Apostar?_

Imitando a la hija del "Salvador del mundo" concertó la posición de defensa enseñada por su padre, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues su postura no dejaba aberturas.

— _Sí. Le dirás que si tu ganas tendrá que aceptar algo de tu parte y si ella gana podrá mandarte por un mes, claro que tú ganaras ya que eres muy superior a ella._

— _Bueno, digamos que ya le gano, ¿Qué le digo?_

— _Le dirás que tiene que salir contigo al día de campo, ¿No te parece original?_

— _Y peligroso si es con Videl, pero bueno; lo intentare._

— _¡Genial!_

— Vaya muchacho, creí que no sabías nada de artes marciales al igual que tu compañera, pero tienes una muy buena posición.

— ¿Quiere empezar el maldito encuentro de una buena vez? — gruñó la mujer de cabello corto furiosa. ¿Por qué? Simple. Pues cuando salió a buscar al hijo de Milk lo encontró sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura con Iresa, estaba celosa; pero claro, nadie tenía que saberlo.

— B-bien… ¡Que comie-!

— ¡Espere profesor! — detuvo Gohan dejando de lado su posición. — Quiero apostar con mi contrincante. — expresó con una sonrisa.

En toda la cancha se escuchó un: "Ohh" dejando claro la sorpresa de todos, no era normal ver al nerd del salón—bueno, no tan nerd— retar a la hija del campeón, era inconcebible en toda la extensión de la palabra.

— Si tu compañera está de acuerdo, por mí no hay problema.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — pregunto hostil la morena cruzando sus brazos.

— Si tú ganas, seré tu esclavo por un mes; si yo gano… aceptaras hacer una "orden" que te diga. — ella sonrió, le estaba gustando esto.

— Bien Gohan, prepárate para perder. — adoptó su posición de nuevo.

— No cuentes con eso. — respondió.

— ¡COMIENCEN!

Con un grito de guerra ambos paladines de la justicia se lanzaron contra el otro, la primera en atacar fue Videl en saltar para dar una patada al aire de 360°, movimiento que fue fácilmente esquivado por el hermano de Goten al agacharse hacia un lado justo a tiempo.

Después de eso mujer y hombre empezaron atacarse mutuamente; patadas, puñetazos y derechazos era lo que se veía en la cancha, las exclamaciones de euforia no se hicieron esperar, muchos le iban a Videl, otros a Gohan.

— ¡Yo ganare esta pelea! — grito la guerrera lanzándose con un puñetazo que el moreno atrapó, sin detenerse se agacho conectando un codazo en el estómago de la chica sacándole el aire. — Mal-maldito… — cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Te arrepentirás estúpido! — gritó un compañero imprudente entrando al campo de batalla, Gohan molesto por la interrupción lo noqueo con un golpe de su mano en el cuello.

Para su mala suerte, Videl aprovechó la intromisión levantándose veloz y saltando conectando un puntapié que tumbo a su compañero al suelo, un hilillo de sangre salía desde su labio inferior recorriendo su barbilla.

— Nada mal Videl. — felicito limpiándose con el dorso de su mano su líquido vital. — Pero mi premio está en juego, no pienso perder.

Los ojos de Videl no pudieron ver el movimiento del gran Saiyaman a tiempo, pues usando su velocidad Saiyajin se movió alrededor suyo de tal manera que miles de imágenes a repetición de su figura la rodeaban, furiosa se lanzó contra la primera que vio atravesándola, una trampa.

— ¡Estás haciendo trampa Gohan! — bufo al traspasar otra imagen.

— Detrás de ti… — la amiga de Iresa se giró demasiado tarde recibiendo un puñetazo en su estómago, seguido de una barrida de pies; sin perder tiempo el moreno se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen y dirigió un puñetazo —por lo visto— al rostro de Videl, empero para sorpresa de todos este aterrizo a unos milímetros cerca justo en la cancha. — Perdiste.

— ¡Declaró a Son Gohan ganador de este encuentro! — grito el maestro siendo seguido de varios aplausos.

El primogénito de Milk se levantó ayudando a su testaruda compañera, ella se soltó de su agarre furiosa, ¿Cómo no vio ese movimiento? Su orgullo fue pisoteado de la manera más vil.

— ¡Bien, perdí! ¿Cuál es tu estúpida propuesta? — estalló frunciendo el ceño.

— Más te vale aceptar si quieres recuperar tu orgullo, te conozco y sé que no huirías como una cobarde.

— ¡Habla de una vez!

Todos pararon oído ante lo que diría Gohan y no pudieron evitar gritar un rotundo: "¿¡QUÉ!?" ante las palabras que abandonaron la boca del guerrero.

— Quiero que tengas una cita conmigo. — sonrió.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


	15. Día 15: Deseo

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

* * *

 **Día 15: Deseo.**

Mientras bebía un poco luego de un cansado día de trabajo, los recuerdos lo visitaron; cuando tenía nueve años, su padre; el leñador Son Goku, falleció en un accidente de carretera cuando transportaba la madera que vendía, dejando viuda a Son Milk con tan solo 28 años, sin duda aún conservaba su belleza y pretendientes no le faltaban, no obstante Gohan observaba confundido que ella siempre con unas amables palabras los rechazaba.

— _Lo lamento caballero, yo aún estoy casada, y amo mucho a mi esposo. — asintió con una sonrisa retirándose._

No quedándose con la duda, un día le preguntó por qué rechazaba a los señores que la querían mucho según él, ella le contestó:

— _Aunque tu padre esté muerto Gohan, él sigue con nosotros, además; yo lo amo mucho, y en secreto tengo un deseo que se va a cumplir. — le comento guiñando un ojo._

— _¿Qué deseo mamá? — cuestiono curioso._

— _Deseo besar sus labios, y lo haré cuando me reencuentre con él. — confesó sonrojada._

— _¿Por qué un beso? ¿Y no un abrazo?_

— _Porque un beso es un acto con mucho mas sentimiento, tu padre y yo nos amamos demasiado y lo demostramos con un beso de "amor verdadero" — rio. — Algún día lo entenderás, cuando tu corazón lata bien rápido con solo mirar a una chica._

Carcajeo levemente al recordar esas palabras dichas por su progenitora, pues justo ahora sentía como su corazón latía tan veloz casi como si hubiese corrido un maratón de dos mil kilómetros.

Justo ahí, sentado frente a la barra del barman en la discoteca "Kame Nomu*" observaba a una muchacha en especial, su conjunto sencillo consistía en jean negro, camisa holgada color blanco y tenis grises, el cual solo la hacía deslumbrar más entre toda la gente y las luces fosforescentes de miles de colores.

La suerte le sonrió cuando se alejó de sus amigas y se sentó a su lado, para ese entonces él se había girado en su silla milimétricamente intentando ocultar su escrutinio de la misteriosa y hermosa mujer.

— Hola Lin, ¿Qué tal? — sonrió, los ojos ónix del hijo de Goku la miraban de arriba abajo, fue cuando noto el mayor atractivo de la bella muchacha, sus ojos color cerúleo, parecidos al cielo e impotentes como el mar.

— Hola Videl, veo que viniste de nuevo con Iresa y Akyome*; aunque es raro verte bailar, casi siempre te sientas en la barra. — ese dato capto su interés, la vio de nuevo de reojo siendo descubierto al instante por el barman, avergonzado retiró su profunda mirada pero para su suerte, Lin le ayudo.

— Bueno, sacamos buena nota en un proyecto; quise celebrar por primera vez. — se encogió de hombros.

— Entiendo, ten, tu bebida favorita. — extendió una copa mediana con una mezcla de algunos licores formando un patrón rosado/violeta. — Pink Lagoon.

— Tendré que rechazarla por hoy, no traje dinero suficiente. — admitió avergonzada.

— Es una lástima… — el moreno capto la mirada del joven la cual se traducía como: "Es tu oportunidad chico" suspiro, solo esperaba no salir golpeado.

— Yo invito tu bebida. — ofreció, Videl le miro entre sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿Por qué pagarías la bebida de una desconocida? — cuestiono suspicaz.

— Bueno, es una manera de iniciar una charla ¿No crees? Además, es lo mínimo que podría hacer. — Lin abandono el lugar.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto de nuevo.

— Escuche tu conversación por accidente, supe que has sacado una buena calificación y que mejor que celebrar con un trago. — Mintió. Ella frunció el ceño cosa que lo confundió.

— ¿No planearas drogarme y violarme verdad?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? — regreso la pregunta divertido.

— Entonces quieres algo a cambio… ¿Qué es? — chica difícil, pensó el joven; aunque eso solo lo atraía más.

— Bien bien, me descubriste; quiero saber tu nombre. — ella abrió los ojos anonadada.

— ¿Solo eso? — Gohan asintió. — De acuerdo, que chico peculiar eres… Videl, me llamo Videl Satán; ¿Y tú? — sonrió extendiendo su mano que él apretó con delicadeza al corresponder el saludo.

— Son Gohan. — se presentó dirigiendo por un momento su vista a los rosados labios de su acompañante.

Su madre tenía razón, él en un futuro tendría un anhelo parecido, ya que...

Sentía un deseo inexplicable de besar aquellos labios.

Aunque claro, eso vendría después.

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**

* * *

 **Curiosidades (*): Nomu, palabra japonesa, significa trago, así que el Bar se traduciría como: Trago tortuga, ya que Kame es tortuga; algo raro pero me gusto como sonó en japonés.**

 **Akyome*: Es un anagrama con algunas letras eliminadas de la fusión de nombres de Kikyo y Kagome, haciendo alusión a mi tercer anime favorito: InuYasha.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos :3**


	16. Día 16: Obsequio

**|Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.|**

 **N.A: Finalmente he revivido como el ave Fénix, caray… entre en un gran Hiatus con este Fic, pero no se preocupen; no significa que no haya adelantado nada, por el contrario me adelante como 6 días, ¡Yai, 6 capítulos seguidos :D! pero iniciemos con este nomas xd. Espero les guste, siendo sincera; me gusto el resultado de este capítulo.**

 **Día 16: Obsequio.**

Observó absorta el pequeño objeto que yacía en sus manos, sus ojos cerúleos demostraban muchos sentimientos a la vez: Asombro, amor, felicidad, intriga pero sobretodo... Miedo.

Tenía miedo sobre su futuro.

Sobre el futuro de su novio.

Gohan...

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos descendiendo de manera feroz por sus tersas mejillas, siendo rápidamente cubiertos por sus manos y liberando por fin los sollozos que desde hace una hora retenía.

Y todo porque una pequeña prueba en una pequeña pantalla digital mostraba el símbolo de: "||" lo que indicaba solo una cosa.

Ella estaba embarazada.

…

— Hola cariño, perdón por llegar tarde. — se disculpó un muchacho de 20 años, cabello y ojos negros; siendo el silencio su única contestación. — ¿Videl?

— Ah, hola Gohan. — saludó sin muchos ánimos. — ¿Cómo te fue en la presentación? — preguntó, necesitaba otro poco de tiempo para reunir las fuerzas necesarias y decir lo que tenía en mente.

— Muy bien Vi, el profesor Hitsoki dice que nuestro invento ayudará mucho a las personas y... — calló repentinamente al notar las gotas salinas que salían de los ojos de su novia, asustado se levantó de su silla y se sentó junto a Videl tomando sus manos. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

— Y-yo no pu-puedo... — respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. — N-no puedo seguir con esta farsa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con farsa Videl? — preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

— Quiero terminar contigo.

Los orbes ónix del semi Saiyajin se abrieron en su máximo esplendor no creyendo las palabras que salían de la boca de su novia.

— ¿Qué?

Pero ella no contestó, sólo se levantó de su asiento, le dio un último beso en los labios a su novio y huyó del lugar, una acción que nunca pensó que haría.

No obstante, para Gohan esto no se quedaba así.

.

.

 **|1 semana después|**

— ¡Gohan! ¡Qué sorpresa! — gritó entre eufórica y sorprendida una rubia de ojos celestes.

Luego de que Videl terminará su relación sin dar alguna explicación intento buscarla enseguida en su mansión, pero su padre no le dijo nada pues al parecer estaba enfadado con él.

Así que sin más se dirigió a la casa de Iresa, sabía de sobra que Videl recurriría a su mejor amiga para tapar su fachada, lo que no se espero es que fuera interceptado por su padre.

— _¿Qué haces aquí papá?_

— _Vengo a evitar que cometas un error hijo. —_ al principio no entendió, sin embargo cuando su progenitor le explicó que su energía estaba fuera de control se dejó llevar y luego de pensar bien las cosas por una semana se decidió a buscar a Videl.

— ¿Sigue aquí Iresa? — preguntó sin rodeos.

— No sé a qué te refieres Gohan... — intentó ocultarse tras la puerta pero al notar la tristeza y el dolor en los ojos de su amigo no pudo seguir con su mentira. — La verdad es que estoy ocupada, necesito hacer las compras y vendré algo tarde. Nos vemos. — el hijo de Milk entendiendo el mensaje entró a la casa de su amiga y minutos después ella salió dejándolos solos.

Subió las escaleras tratando de encontrar el ki de Videl, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una energía que no era de su pareja, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué no sentía el ki de la hija de Miguel pero si otro que estaba junto a ella?

— ¡Iresa! ¿Ya se fue Go... ¡Gohan! — gritó asustada notando la presencia de su novio, se congeló. ¿Qué hacía aquí? — ¿Q-qué...?

— Hola a ti también. — saludó sonriendo por primera vez en toda la semana. — Necesitamos hablar.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! — gritó fúrica apretando sus puños.

— Claro que sí, no puedes terminar una relación de dos años sin dar explicaciones.

— ¿Explicaciones? ¡Por supuesto que tengo explicaciones! — respondió algo nerviosa. — Yo... Ya no te amo.

Más la reacción de él no fue la que esperaba, ya que se vio acorralada entre la pared y el bien formado cuerpo del Gran Saiyaman.

— ¿Dices que luego de dos años de relación en los que hemos vivido miles de momentos, nos hemos besado infinidad de veces e inclusive hemos hecho el amor; ya no me amas? — la mujer se sonrojo hasta la médula haciendo que esbozara una sonrisa orgullosa.

— S-sí... Y-yo ya no te amo, así que ya déjame tranqui-

Los orbes cerúleos se abrieron como dos platos al percibir el ósculo que Gohan perpetró, y maldiciéndose a sí misma terminó por corresponder el beso que tanto anhelaba.

— Claro que no me amas. — se separó de ella notando su respiración agitada, unió su frente con la hija del campeón cerrando sus ojos tratando de entender el porqué del segundo ki al lado...

No.

No estaba al lado de Videl, estaba dentro de ella; se recriminó por ser tan tonto, ¿Cómo fue que no pudo sentir el Ki de alguien con sangre Saiyajin?

— Gohan, por favor vete. — sollozó en extremo dolida, lo extrañaba con locura pero no podía dañar su futuro.

— ¿Estás embarazada verdad? — más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, Videl quedó muda... ¿Cómo? — Nadie me dijo nada Videl, lo acabo de descubrir; hay un Ki demasiado fuerte viniendo de tu interior.

La otrora justiciera de Ciudad Satán se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su pareja llorando con fuerza, ¡Qué tonta había sido! Ella podía ocultar su energía pero no podía hacer nada contra la de su bebé.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — cuestionó correspondiendo su abrazo y acariciando su cabello.

— No quería arruinar tu futuro, sabes que te amo pero... No puedes encargarte de un niño cuando ni siquiera has acabado tus estudios, es demasiado difícil.

— ¿Qué dices? jamás te abandonaría, cierto es que mi madre quiere que sea un gran investigador pero desde que te conocí no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti, te amo demasiado para perderte Videl. — la besó suave transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos. — Ahora regresemos al apartamento, nuestro hijo debe conocer su verdadero hogar.

Ella rió divertida tomando su mano— ¡Sí!

Un nuevo miembro llegaría muy pronto.

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión.**


End file.
